Sucking Out Life Forces
by DemonSlayerPrincess
Summary: when an evil woman from the galaxy devises a plan to steal the powerful life forces of each sailor scout, Michiru/Michelle is the one targeted to bring them all down in a very cruel way.


A/N: ok, this is officially chapter 1 and this will be set sometime when they're in highschool, but before they meet the sailor stars.

Chapter 1

"Rini, oh Rini, wake up you little brat," Serena called to her future daughter.

Rini muttered, turned over and fell back asleep, snoring.

Serena grumbled and mumbled how annoying she was. It was bad enough they hadn't been getting along well for the past couple of days. Both seemed to be more annoying to each other than usual.

"Ri..ni!" Serena yelled, growing impatient.

Rini stirred and sat up, rubbing her eyes with her small hands, "What?" she pouted.

"It's time to get up for school, you're not going to make me late," Serena growled, turning to leave.

"No, you will do that all by yourself," Rini shot back in an innocent tone, batting her eyelashes casually with a sly grin then sticking out her tongue at Serena.

Serena turned slowly to her, anger in her eyes, "Why you…"

Downstairs Serena's mother shook her head as she sat a plate of breakfast in front of Sammy, "I wish those two would stop all this bickering," she said as she heard them argue upstairs.

"Yeah," Sammy agreed.

Soon they heard Serena stomp down stairs and to the table, pulling her seat roughly from the table before sitting down.

As she gobbled down her food, her mother and Sammy dared not to speak about it.

Rini soon came skipping into the room, her backpack on as she hummed happily. She sniffed the air and looked down to see..

"Mmm, pancakes, my favorite," Rini exclaimed as she sat down.

Serena glared at her as she stuffed her pancakes in her mouth, 'why does my future daughter have to be so annoying? Sometimes I wonder if she really is my daughter, I mean, I'm not that annoying, am I?'

Without a word, Serena got up after finishing her breakfast, grabbed her school things, turned and headed out the front door without so much as a goodbye to everyone.

"Hey, Serena," Rini whined jumping out of her chair and leaving as well, "Bye mom, bye Sammy," she waved before exiting the house.

"You're so mean Serena," Rini said as she caught up to her on the sidewalk.

"Maybe if you ate faster," Serena shot back.

"Yeah right, I don't want to look like a big pig," Rini smiled.

Serena turned and glared at her, but turned back and continued walking.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that," said Serena sticking up her nose and closing her eyes as she walked. Not looking where she was going, Serena run right smack into a lamp post.

Rini giggled, "You're so clumsy and a pig."

Serena, still in pain, glared over at her, wanting to strangle her.

She controlled her anger and left, not caring if Rini followed her or not.

Rini stood there, feeling a little guilty. Yeah, Serena had been getting on her nerves on purpose for the past couple of days, but perhaps she had gone too far to annoy her as well.

"Hey girl," Serena heard a voice, but she didn't turn around.

It was Lita and she came up to Serena walking beside her, "What's up?"

"You look kind of down," said Amy joining them.

"I don't want to talk about it," Serena said looking straight ahead now, her shoulders slumped.

"Ah, sure you do," came Mina's cheerful voice, putting her arm around Serena's.

Serena sighed, "I just have a lot of things on my mind."

Lita, Amy and Mina looked at each other surprised.

"Where's Rini?" asked Amy, "I thought you was taking her to school today."

Serena winced, she knew she shouldn't have just left Rini like that, but sometimes she made her so mad.

"Hey guys," Rini said coming up from behind them.

"Hey Rini," they replied.

Rini walked right beside Serena and looked up at her. She put her hand into Serena's causing her to look down at her. Rini gave her a warm, big smile.

A smile slowly appeared on Serena until it was as big and warm as Rini's.

A/N: ok, how is the fic so far, honestly? Please review and also let me know if you want me to keep using the English names or change to the Japanese names.


End file.
